die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Iké Dubaku
Iké Dubaku was one of the supporting villains on the seventh season of "24" and who was also first introduced in the 24: Redemption television movie. He is portrayed by actor Hakeem Kae-Kazim in both appearances. Character Summary Dubaku was second in command to General Benjamin Juma and also known as "The Butcher of Sangala". Redemption Summary While situated in Sangala, Dubaku has a phone conversation with businessman Jonas Hodges, who has supplied the rebel forces with many weapons. Afterwards, Dubaku sends his brother Youssou out on a mission to collect young children so they can help their faction grow and they plan an assault on the capital city. Dubaku later finds out that Youssou was killed by Jack Bauer after Youssou started raiding a school run by Carl Benton. Dubaku swears revenge against those responsible for his brothers death, and even against Juma's request to stay and help prepare the rebels, Dubaku heads out with a handful of troops. They took a chopper to a nearby field where Bauer and Benton had been spotted with the children. Dubaku encounters a lone Benton and shoots him twice, demanding to know where the rest of the group is. Benton then intentionally detonates a landmine, as he hoped to give Jack and the kids time to escape. After the explosion, Dubaku wakes up to find himself still alive, while the rest of his men have been killed. Day 7 Summary Colonel Dubaku has entered the United States and is at a secret location with business-partner Nichols. He is there to oversee the demonstration by Tony Almeida using the CIP device. After a successful testrun, the device is delivered to Dubaku by David Emerson, along with Michael Latham. Dubaku promises that the United States will pay for their involvement in Sangalan affairs. He then records a message for President Taylor, saying that unless she pulls US troops off the coast of Sangala, he will use the CIP device to kill Americans. After Taylor refuses to pull troops off of the coast of Sangala, Dubaku orders his men to use the device, causing two planes to crash into each other over Washington DC, killing over 200 people. Later on, he prepares to CIP device to set off an attack at a chemical plant in Kidron, Ohio that will kill thousands of individuals. Nichols then arrives with Ule Matobo and his wife. The two argue about the proper way to rule Sangala, and then Dubaku asks for the names of the men working with the Prime Minister. Matobo refuses, and Dubaku insists that he will give up the information, and then he glances at Matobo's wife. After shutting down the safety valves the plant, Dubaku is alerted to the presence of Tony, Jack Bauer, and Bill Buchanan via a video surveillance feed of the building in which they are situated. Dubaku decided their situation was compromised and asks one of his men to prepare the CIP Device for transport. Just then an explosion occurs as Jack sets off C4 and Tony and Bill start firing from the main door. During the shootout, the device is destroyed and Dubaku makes his way down the back corridor. He finds Latham and threatens to kill his family unless he does as he is told. Dubaku then straps explosives to Latham's chest and sets them off just as Tony and Jack are about to enter the room. Dubaku uses as the diversion needed to escape the building. Dubaku then calls traitor Edward Vossler and asks him why Agent Brian Gedge isn't answering his phone. Vossler tells him that Gedge was killed by Henry Taylor, and that he now has Taylor at gunpoint. Dubaku tells Vossler not to kill him, but to instead bring Taylor to a location of his choosing. Once back at his apartment, Dubaku is greeted by his girlfriend Marika, who knows him as "Samuel". She invites him over to dinner but he declines, stating he is too busy. Going across the street to the basement of a grocery store, Dubaku finds the tied up Henry Taylor. He then calls President Allison Taylor, letting her know of her husband's capture. Dubaku tells the President that if she doesn't withdraw her troops off the coast of Sangala and hand Ule Matobo back over to him, he will kill Henry. After sending some of his men to the meeting point where they will pick up Matobo, Dubaku receives a call from Rosa, Marika's sister. She tells him that she has a friend in Immigration Services that has no record of anyone with his name, and that she knows he is lying about his identity. Rosa tells Dubaku that unless he breaks up with her sister, she will go public with the information. Dubaku then tells his men that he has to leave to take care of some business. While walking out of the building, Dubaku receives a call from his men at the meeting point. Nobody is exiting Matobo's car after being told to get out, and Dubaku realizes that the Americans have been playing them. He orders them to blow up the vehicle. Dubaku then heads over to the diner that Marika works at as a waitress. He tells her that Immigration Services found out his visa had expired and he was in the country illegally. Wanting Marika to come with him as he is planning to leave the country, Dubaku promises to bring her Rosa along a few days after they arrive. Marika finally agrees to come and she leaves to head home so she can pack. Dubaku would then receive a call from Ryan Burnett, an informant working within the Government. He tells Dubaku that the documents needed for his flight are ready. After meeting together in a hotel lobby to discuss his departure, Dubaku figures out that Burnett was planning on killing him as he has men stationed all around the building. Realizing the situation, Dubaku tells Burnett that he has files containing all of the individuals involved in day's events, and that if anything happened to him, the information would be released to the authorities. Dubaku then gets up and leaves the hotel without any resistance. After calling Marika and arranging a car for her to be brought to him, Dubaku receives a call from Burnett as he waits for Marika. He tells Dubaku that Marika has been turned by the FBI, and she is being followed by their agents. Burnett offered to let her driver kill her, but Dubaku insisted that he would deal with Marika himself. Upon her arrival, Dubaku grabbed Marika and confronted her about her betrayal. He then grabbed her phone, which contained a tracking device, and smashed it into the ground. Dubaku insisted that everything she had been told were lies created by the Government in an effort to bring him down. He tells her that he has only been trying to save Sangala. Eventually convincing Marika that he needs her with him, the two get into a van and head to the airport. However, on the way, Dubaku's driver notices that they are being followed. Speeding away, they are about to escape when Marika reaches forward and grabs a hold of the driver. This causes the car to spin out of control, eventually flipping over onto it's side. The driver gets out of the vehicle and attempts to shoot Jack, but he is gunned down. Marika is also killed during the crash. Dubaku tries to stumble away from the wreckage but he is apprehended by Jack and Renee Walker. Critically injured, Dubaku begins receiving medical attention from the paramedics upon their arrival. While being treated on a gurney, Dubaku gets interrogated by Jack after he tells the paramedics to awaken Dubaku using an epinephrine shot. He wants to know where the files are containing the names of those involved with his activities, mainly the leaks within the Government. Jack threatens to go to Sangala and torture Dubaku's son, Laurent, unless he hands over the files. Before he can say anything, Dubaku flatlines. While attempting to use the shock pads, the paramedics realize there is electronic interference and realize it is coming from an object in Dubaku's stomach. Jack tells them to cut the area open, and after doing so, Jack pulls out a storage device. Dubaku is then taken by ambulance to a local hospital so he can receive better medical treatment. While stabilized at the hospital, one of Juma's men disguised as an orderly secretly injected a substance into Dubaku's IV, causing a heart attack. Dubaku then flatlined and died. Category:24 characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:TV show characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Villains